Light The Night
by GrimmjowXEspada
Summary: The heat spread over his body as he stayed to watch the flames dip and rise, dancing in the sky as they consumed the wooden planks of the far wall. //Cross-centric mostly//No real pairings intended//
1. The Mysterious Mister McGealach

**Rating: T+**

**Warnings: Some minor villian deaths, fangirl-ism, and mild language**

**Pairings: None Intended**

* * *

Cupping his palm around his cigarette, he moved to block the wind from assaulting the already flickering flame of his lighter. Pulling back, he took a long drag, crimson mane whipping across his face in the breeze. The smoke mingled with his breath in the brisk winter air. Staring at the empty grey sky, he was chilled to the bone by the shocking beauty of the crystallized trees.

The snow began to fall on his twisted, mangled, and barren world sending his senses into overdrive. He'd grown paranoid with fear, a fear that was instilled in him by the life that flashed before his eye far too many a time. He'd been stripped of his innocence and his pride when he fled, breaking the window of his confinement. A newly formed scar ached at the memory, causing his abdomen to smart almost to the point of his falling to the snow-covered earth, doubling over in pain.

"What I wouldn't give for some Romanee Conti right about now…"

No longer did he play his silly games of tag with his foes, now he ran for his life and his only remaining chance at a freedom he'd never known. No longer was Cross Marian in charge of his own fate, having fallen into the river, forced down by the rapids to perhaps never come back up.

Pulling his long red locks into a high pony-tail, he wrapped the bandages around his forehead and down across his nose, covering the secret he never wanted on the right side of his face. Adjust the cloak around his shoulders, he let his smoke fall from between his lips to the white ocean beneath him. Grimacing, he left his spot to go back into the inn, an audible sizzle calling from behind him as the cigarette was put out by the moisture.

----------

"Oh! Mister McGealach, you've received a message from a Mister Claus, would you like to see it?"

Bemused, he held his hand out, fingers clutching the paper that was passed to him over the clerks desk. No one knew of his alias other than the lady behind him and some of the local tavern whores, but not a one of them knew his true identity. The ladies seemed to fawn over his good looks and impressive tales, though he seemed to be more adored now that he'd dawned his impression of a Scottish accent. was becoming famous with the women as they wouldn't shut their mouths until he told them his name. Considering all of that, it made it strange that a man should know and contact him, despite it all, he read the letter.

_Mister McGealach,_

_You are indeed an elusive one, even our well-trained minions had a hard time finding you since you left the Black Order. It matters not however, We have actually written to you this message in hopes that you will accept our request._

_A girl raised by some American supporters of the Order has pleaded with us to try and get you to visit her this winter._

_She reminds us much of the departed Miss Anita… We are certain you would find her fascinating ever for a normal human._

_We have placed a minion in the room next to the right of yours as you exit should you wish to travel to her, he can guide you all the way, and pay for your expenses._

_-Chris Kringle, Deity of the Hearth_

He scoffed, shredding the note before climbing the stairs towards his room. _If I wanted a woman, I'm certain I could find one here in Europe. You could not pay me to travel with a bunch of disgusting sailors to meet some girl I'm not even acquainted with!_ He'd dealt with many different deities before, but only the Pagans and Hindus gave him such idiotic requests. That "god" was going to have Hell to pay if it decided to get angry at his refusal and come after him.

Swinging open his door, he tossed his cloak to a chair before slamming the wood behind him. Stripping himself of the rest of his garments, he tore the bandages from his face and let loose his hair to pool beneath him as he plopped down on the bed. Extending a hand toward the ceiling, he examined it, tracing the small lines of his skin in an attempt to rid his mind of the absurdities he'd encountered that day.

Pulling a sheet up to cover his bare skin, he shivered lightly at the draft of wretched weather that came through a crack in the window. An indignant expression plastered itself to his lips, refusing to relax even after sleep had befallen him.

* * *

**_A/N: I do happen to know that Kringle isn't actually a Pagan deity. I just did my research and noticed how much Santa sounds like a hearth deity from the Pagan religion. I have nothing against Pagans nor anyone of the Hindu religion. This was meant to be fun and if you're going to be a butt about it, I'd suggest you leave now and not read any further._**


	2. Out Of A Lack In Something Worthy

**Rating: T+**

**Warnings: Some minor villian deaths, fangirl-ism, and mild language**

**Pairings: None Intended**

* * *

A knocking at his door resounded throughout the room, tempting him to just roll over, put his head under the pillow and ignore it. His mood was awful, he'd admit that much, he was constantly angry due to the stress his situation left him with. Stupid people waking him up at the butt-crack of dawn didn't help their chances of survival in the least. Rolling his eyes, he sat up and threw the sheet back so he could turn and get out of the bed without falling on his face due to something wrapped around his ankle. Within a few long strides he was standing behind the door, pulling the pants he'd grabbed up to make him as decent as he was getting this early.

"What do you want?"

He opened the door, eyes widening in surprise as a female body flung itself at him. Her arms wrapped around him in a bear hug before she suddenly jumped back. Staring in amazement, he watched her face grow a shade of red much deeper than his hair. She wrung her hands in a mixture of distress and embarrassment. Rolling his eye at her, he gestured for the girl and the small man behind her to come in before her hysterical giggles could wake the neighbors.

Laying on his side upon the bed, he propped his head on his hand, elbow digging into the hard mattress as he waited for her to say something. When the woman finally looked at him, her eyes grew a gleam of urgency that called to him.

"My lord Cross… I have something very important I need you to help me with. It's… My parents are being held in an attempt to lure you there as they know you're my, err, hero so to speak. These criminals are not Noah, but they've been too elusive for the American authorities to track. I've got the location of their current lair, but I need help now before they can move again."

"What makes you think I'm the one that needs to help you?"

"Because I know about your past."

His eye that had been examining the small, defected man next to her widened again at her words. If she spoke the truth, then she already knew what he was hiding beneath the bandages and thick head of hair. _What if she bluffs? I can't risk it… Especially not in my current position._

"Have you told anyone about it?"

"Not a soul."

Normally, he would be quick to doubt the words that came out of a strangers mouth, but the honesty in her eyes drove him to believe her despite himself. _Even if I did agree to help, it would take days to sail there. It only takes hours to pack up hostages and burn evidence. We could never make it in time._ Certainly, he was picking his brain for excuses not to help her. It wasn't that he had something more important to do, in fact he had nothing to do, it was just that helping people was not his forte and anyone could get rid of a few measly kidnappers.

"It would take to long to sail a ship, no matter how fast, to America. They would be gone by the time we were half way across the sea."

"Not if we travel his way."

He directed his gaze back down at the midget, who smiled and waved. _So this is what the children mean when they say 'elf'. What a jip, I expected something more… Interesting than some damn midget with pointy ears. Where's the bells on the end of his hat? And the pointy shoes? My god, who ever started the rumor and turned Mister Kringle into Santa really over exaggerated everything. I bet the man isn't even really fat!_

"You're a minion of Chris?"

"That's Sir Kringle to you, you demonic spawn!"

He pursed his lips, trying as hard as he could not to call the little man on what he'd said. It was true that he didn't have the most pure of birth and his past didn't help him much but he was no demon.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. I suppose I don't have a choice in whether or not I help you, especially if that thing can make us travel across the world in the blink of an eye."

"This _thing_ can do a Hell of a lot more than just that twinkle toes!"

Grinding his teeth together, he bit back the sharp responses that came to mind. Running a hand through his hair, he let out an exasperated sigh at seeing the expression in the girl's eyes. _I really don't have a choice._ He got up off of the bed, walking over and putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Go wait for me outside, I'll just be no more than a minute."

Watching the two leave his room, he closed the door softly behind them, but not before giving the minion a swift kick in the ass. Grinning, he listened to the complaining of the smaller figure outside. He ran over to the small bathroom, picking up some towels and clean clothing, he went for a dip in the tub. There was no way, he was making a second impression in a country as some "nasty smelling foreigner". He'd known someone who'd visited a different country and didn't do any washing… Let's just say that's also the person who committed suicide because they thought they weren't worth anything after all of the nasty things its residents said (and what his family said when he came back).

* * *

**_A/N: I don't have anything against short people or elves or the theory of there being a live Santa Claus. I just wanted some minor comedy and its always more fun with sarcasm, and people getting hurt._**


	3. Flames That Burn Into The Night

**Rating: T+**

**Warnings: Some minor villian deaths, fangirl-ism, and mild language**

**Pairings: None Intended**

* * *

The wind had his red hair flowing into his line of sight, threatening to become a ratty mess. Despite the streaks of crimson that kept invading his vision, the mountains were still breath-taking. The last of the warm colors still falling from their trees, leaving their limbs near naked. The bark being the last of the protection those trees would have come the end of the month. Autumn came late in this part of the continent, leaving even later, causing winter to come and go off balance with spring and summer. Christmas being no more than hours away, and yet this world was untouched by the chilling snow and sorrowful ice.

"It… It's gorgeous."

He felt the hand more than saw it as it scooped the bit of mane back away from his eyes. His gaze drifted from the pure white clouds to the little wooden shack on the other end of the pond. The small waters were sparkling from the sun's rays and little splashes could be heard as the fish took their last swims of the year. A tight yank on his hair drew him away from the beautiful mixtures of warm and cool shades at his feet. He turned to slap away the hands that had pulled his locks into their low pony-tail, but when he saw the girl's smile, every bit of anger drained from his face.

"I've been so fortunate to see this every year, but sometimes, I think I forget the beauty of it all… Sometimes, it doesn't dawn on me the wonderful things I'm surrounded with until I see the looks on other people's faces when they witness it for the first time."

_This water is the only thing that separates her from her parents. That pond keeps them safe from one side and the forest from the other, making it too treacherous for the officials to surround. There aren't any windows, so if we started from at the liquid's edge…_

"How would you feel to see it all go up in flames?"

Studying the look of contemplation on her face, he had to wonder just how he'd get his plan past her. She seemed to care too much for the land around her, and a fire would possibly damage the only home she'd known if it weren't contained properly. After a moment, she put her hands behind her back and smiled a knowing grin at him.

"You know, I think it would be good. This land hasn't had a chance to be reborn since before I was put on this planet. As long as it wouldn't harm the ancients, I don't have a problem with it."

Patting the girl on the head, he moved past her and headed into her cabin to get the few things he needed. Putting his hand on the knob, he stopped, hearing her voice as she called from behind him.

"You can call me Cat!"

Leering to himself, he shook his head as he walked into the unlocked building. Images of annoying little fuzzy kittens popped into his head, a wretched mewling echoed at his memory. _Cat… what a stupid name._

----------

He lit his cigarette, mentally apologizing for the smoky smell that would forever be stuck in the borrowed sweater. It disgusted him at how much of a vagabond he looked in the pale yellow sweater, bandages, fingerless gloves, and ripped denim pants. They couldn't expect him to ruin his own flawless clothing in saving their asses, now could they?

Lifting his finger up, he drew a pentagram in the center of circle he'd made with the symbols he had drawn in salt on the ground. Grabbing his shovel, he jumped out of the sphere, making motions in the air. The ground crumbled as a trench dug itself around the small shack. It filled with water from pond, forming a small mote that would control the flames of later.

Three people came running out of the building as the ground shook with the after shocks of his magic. Laughing, he slung the spade over his shoulder, only pretending to hear what they yelled at him. He carefully scanned the area behind them, making sure that Cat could get past the liquid without too much trouble.

"Who pissed in your wheaties? I've been ordered to get rid of that shack and expand the pond."

He held out a forged document that he and the midget had taken all afternoon to perfect. The scowls that appeared on their faces just proved that the little man knew a thing or two about making things look official. Seeing Cat and two people leave into the woods, he heaved a large sigh past his cigarette at the men.

"Look, if you can get the owner of the property to sign off on not wanting this finished, then I'll stop."

"Good, we'll be right back with his signature."

Hearing the shouts that came from the shack at the missing hostages, he smirked. Sprinkling a bit of gun powder from the pouch he carried, he waited a moment before tossing his light on it. Smoke arose as the flames began to sprout, spreading over the grass and towards the building, being stopped only by the trench. The heat spread over his body as he stayed to watch the flames dip and rise, dancing in the sky as they consumed the wooden planks of the far wall. The dark sky grew lighter as the stars seemed to echo the calls of the fire, brightening in approval of what had conspired.

He turned away from the brilliance and warmth, letting the cool air calm him as he headed back towards the cabin. Calling the hearth deity's servant to him, he picked up his clothing. Not waiting to see the outcome, he motioned for the man to take him back to his place in Europe.

"It will burn itself out… I don't need to wait and see how everyone is, nor hear their pathetic squabbling as they decide on what to offer as thanks."

----------

_Mister McGealach,_

_Thank you for helping them, we would have gone ourselves if the girl had not asked specifically for you. We do hope your package will find you well, and we have sent the girl her gift from you._

_Forever will we remain in your debt._

_-Kringle Deity of the Hearth_

_(P.S.: I really appreciated your offering last night, the Conti made for an excellent stress reliever.)_

Crinkling up the note in his hand, he opened the box that had been rocking back and forth on the ground. Closing his eye, he smacked a palm to his forehead, growling in discomfort. _You can take your royal "we" and shove it up your ass._ A small white kitten with a red star above its left eye stared up at him with pleading dark eyes. Sighing, he pulled it out of the box, holding it gently against him. It was a pathetic little runt and reminded him far too much of the boy who had been forced to try and take his life. Placing a kiss to the purring creature's forehead, smiling into it's fur.

"I'll give you two guesses as to what I'm going to name it."

He smirked over at the girl and her family who stood in his door way. She grinned back as he motioned for them to come in. Her father had made a motion to whisper his guess in his daughter's ear, waiting to hear her approval.

"No, he wouldn't name it after me… It's going to be Allen."

Shocked, he stared at the girl, wondering just how she seemed to know so much about him. _She's probably just some rabid fan girl… I've got nothing to worry about, even if she is stalking me._ Nodding his head, he glanced between her and the kitten.

"Where's the midget? I've got something to say to him."

"Right here, though you needn't say a word. The moon will always be famous no matter what it owes the pleasure of being able to thank for its position."

A grinning short man, dressed in a green and brown leafy patterned uniform saluted him.

* * *

**_A/N: McGealach (Cross's alias) is Gaelic for "moon" and that's what our little friend meant in his little thing about the moon being famous. The girl is an original character based off of the friend I'm writing this for and is the only exception I've made to my "No OC" rule. The pairings of CrossXOC and CrossXAllen weren't really meant to be in there but as always, I had a friend read this and say "I thought you weren't going to have any pairings?" while pointing out my little hints at the two._**


End file.
